


Sober

by Shivaa



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivaa/pseuds/Shivaa
Summary: 具晙会和金知元都喝了酒





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

> *具芭，芭受，现背  
> *严重OOC，意识流PWP  
> *勿上升真人

       金知元在他的怀里摇摇欲坠。

       他或许是一条鱼，具晙会想。自由而不受拘束地游来游去，好像只要自己一松手，他就会逃离出来，然后摆动着漂亮的尾巴一口气游走，不留痕迹。所以具晙会收紧了怀抱，想困住这条鱼。

       金知元喝得很醉，满脸醉酒的红晕。他在不受控制地向后倒去，留给具晙会的只有两条锋利的下颚线和缓慢滑动的喉结。具晙会咽了一下口水。

       他们都喝了酒。金知元醉了，他没醉。他很清醒，却也因为夜晚的感性而沉醉。双手圈住的温度温暖且真实，而酒精却让一切虚幻又暧昧。

       具晙会在意识里浮沉。他想游出水面，就这样放手，让金知元独自坠入柔软的床铺，他安静地离开，第二天大家清醒过来还是亲近却又尴尬的兄弟朋友；但是金知元的双手勾住他的脖子，像勾引亚当偷食禁果的那条毒蛇，他在轻轻地呢喃：

       “晙会……”

       具晙会放不了手。

 

       这是他从没有见过的金知元。他见过舞台上霸气的金知元，日常里迷糊的金知元，却从没见过午夜时分醉酒的、性感的金知元。他的声音低沉沙哑又黏黏糊糊，带着点鼻音，像滚烫的火漆流淌到具晙会心里，就等着稍微冷却然后留下一个名为“金知元”的章纹。

       金知元就是墨西拿海峡惑人的塞壬。他的双手骨节分明而有力，勾住具晙会的脖子仿佛一个溺水的人。他终于努力抬起了沉重的脑袋，神情严肃地用那双聚焦不清的眼睛盯着面前的人，却又在下一秒笑出来，笑得眼睛都看不到然后继续发出粘腻的声音“晙会啊……”具晙会的小船在心里的惊涛骇浪和海妖的吟唱中快要覆没。

       那开心又满足的神情让具晙会慌乱，甚至催生出一些幻想一些期望。他产生了一点野心，有了那么些可以回应金知元呼唤的自信，那些自信又在呼吸的酒精之间开始发酵为欲望。他最终还是放开了手，任由金知元跌落被褥。具晙会清了清嗓子，却发出比自己想象中更为低沉的声音：“Bobby哥等我，我，我去拿毛巾给你擦一下。”接着夺路而逃。

 

       离开？还是回去？

       具晙会在卫生间沉思。水滴顺着他脸上的棱角滑过。

       离开，那么他和金知元还会是那样原地踏步的尴尬关系；

       回去，他也不知道午夜丛生的悸动会将他们带往什么方向。

       他突然有了些小美人鱼的梦幻和悲壮。回去吧，具晙会想着。他愿意亲手把泡沫送给金知元，再由知元哥选择要不要把它捅破。

 

       具晙会仿佛在刀尖上行走一样沉重而缓慢，却在刚进房间的时候被一股力量按到门板上。然后一双饱满而湿润的嘴唇吻了上来。那触感让他心悸，原来吐出那样具有攻击性帅气rap的嘴唇竟然这么柔软。接着舌头缠了上来，像一条蛇一样与他交缠。

       知元哥真的是那条恶魔的蛇，具晙会想。他在诱惑他堕落，而他心甘情愿。

 

       他们拥吻着一起倒在刚刚金知元躺着的大床上，无师自通地抚摸着，亲吻着，仿佛他们深谙此道。

       具晙会才发现在他出去的时间里，金知元已经把自己脱得干干净净，那覆盖着精瘦肌肉与光洁皮肤的身体横陈在他面前。金知元笑着轻声对他说“晙会啊，我准备好了。”

       具晙会的船随着他的理智彻底沉没，欲望掀起万丈波澜。

 

       他粗暴地在金知元身上留下印记，像狼人又像吸血鬼。而金知元只是发出沉重的呼吸声，然后笑着摸摸他的头，他的双眼在一点微光的映衬下显得湿漉漉的，盈满了感情。一种情感上的共鸣通过眼神交流传递，让这个氛围变得有些温情。

       具晙会吸吮着金知元过小的乳头，平时他都会因为谈到BP而害羞，现在不知是否因为醉酒的缘故，金知元挺起胸膛，将自己朝具晙会送过去。他的乳头小而敏感，具晙会舌头舔过的时候他发出比刚刚更为急促地喘息，身体也弹动着，仿佛不能再承受过多。

       金知元的呻吟声就像他平时讲话一样带有些含糊，而且从刚刚开始就一直在哼哼着些什么。具晙会凑近了才听到这哥在哼《FIREWORK》。

       他突然有些不忿：他喜欢Bobby哥的每一首SOLO曲，但是偏偏对这首的歌词难以接受。并非无法接受歌词的尺度，也不是吃醋。他只是在想，知元哥比他想的成熟多了。他们明明是一起从少年时期成长，在什么时候他没有察觉到，他的哥哥已经长成了成熟的男人。低沉的烟嗓，结实健壮的身体，还有这些游刃有余的歌词——他觉得自己还是那个因为面临淘汰而在哥哥怀里哭泣的少年，而金知元已经是经验丰富的推拉高手。

       或许是察觉到情绪的转变，金知元主动撑起身体亲吻具晙会的嘴唇。然后将额头抵着他的额头。“我在你面前，才能成为自己，baby……”他像在祈祷一样的低声唱着。然后推倒具晙会，自己跨坐在他身上。

       “不要紧，现在交给我就好了。”他说道。

 

       具晙会把自己交给金知元。他仿佛变成目睹这场性事的第三个人，变成一个独立的灵魂脱离出来，站在边上像看慢电影一样看金知元为他脱去上衣，解开裤子，然后为他口交。

       他应当有所反应的，应该受到惊吓一样的推开他哥的头，去制止他哥，说些什么。但是具晙会只是愣在这里，看他哥的头一上一下的为他服务。那是他从未体验过的湿热，超出了他所有的想象。金知元从下面含着他的欲望看他，一双眼睛大睁着带着水汽显得纯情而无辜；但是两颊瘦削，从一边鼓出龟头的形状，又像个经验老到娴熟放荡的妓女。

       然后在欲望足够坚硬的时候金知元直起身来，给了具晙会一个慵懒性感的笑容。“晙会，摸摸我。”他一边说着，一边将具晙会的手引领到自己的欲望上。而他自己，却扶着具晙会的阴茎然后缓缓地坐了下去。

 

       那一瞬间应该是有些疼的，具晙会感觉到自己手中炙热坚挺的欲望稍有萎靡，而他一向很能忍耐的Bobby哥也低低地叫了出来。但是金知元的动作坚定而不容拒绝，仿佛这是一场势在必得的对决。“摸摸我。”金知元继续说着，然后他开始缓慢地上下动起来。

       具晙会感觉自己快死了，从所未有的快感席卷了他。金知元的身体里面温暖而柔软，让他控制不住地想要开拓征服。他用那只经常握住话筒的手缓缓抚慰金知元的阴茎，然后无师自通地向上顶弄，他听到耳边金知元传来的一声猛烈吸气。就像是一个开关，让他开始鞭笞，不能停歇。

 

       金知元喘息的声音越来越大，伴随着的还有不能自已的低沉呻吟，像是极其舒爽又期待已久，他从喉咙深处发出沙哑的笑声。他双手攀上具晙会的肩膀，就像在驾驭一匹难驯的野马。他的男孩就在他面前眉头紧皱，隐忍而无声。金知元拨开具晙会的刘海，然后在额头上印上一个吻。

       “好喜欢你啊，具晙会。”金知元不知道自己到底是清醒还是醉的，现在发生的一切到底是真的还是假的。他以为在默念这句藏在心里的告白，没想到具晙会却突然停住了，接着他被按倒在床上，甚至因为动作过大，阴茎从体内滑了出来。

       突发状况让金知元完全反应不过来，双眼圆睁，好像一只受了惊的兔子。他还没能理解具晙会突然地动作是什么意思，就听见他问：“哥是什么意思？”这样近乎质问的语气让他突然感到手脚冰凉。他本来打算永远不说出来的，就把自己的心思藏在心里。顶多用醉酒作为借口换取冲动的一夜情。可是现在他说出来了，金知元觉得自己听到梦幻的气泡破裂的声音。

       具晙会被突如其来的告白吓了一跳，在被喜悦彻底冲刷之前他还是先问出了口，却没想他的动作也吓到了金知元。他看到金知元愣在那里，眼中隐隐有些泪光的时候又心疼又好笑。于是他笑了出来：“哥说的是真的吗？”他伸手去抚摸金知元的头发，那些汗湿的发丝粘在金知元的额头上，更显得金知元的表情委屈巴巴。

       这个人刚刚还一副尽在掌握中的成熟性感模样，现在却又像他们刚认识的时候会因为难过而露出委屈表情的小孩子。连鼻尖眼角都委屈得发红。

       具晙会不想问了。金知元的反应已经给了他一个无声的肯定回答。于是他不再说话，惊喜而又凶狠地吻住那张微张的兔子嘴，然后再次重重顶入。这一次深入似乎顶到了金知元的前列腺，他感受到金知元猛地弹动了一下，一声尖叫从喉咙里传来。金知元闭上双眼用力搂住具晙会的脖子，仿佛现在溺水的人成了他，而具晙会是欲海里唯一的那根浮木。

 

       高潮来的快速而猛烈，具晙会和金知元都陷入了短暂的失神。他们的身体分开，然后双双平躺在床上，除了尚显急促的喘息，整个房间里没有别的声响。过了几分钟具晙会听到了翻身的声音，还有一些故意掩盖的吸鼻声。

       “知元哥……”他在内心呼唤着。

       取代了说些什么，具晙会也翻过身然后从后面抱住了那具尚且汗湿的身体。他感受到怀抱中的身体僵硬了片刻以后软和下来，他的手轻轻覆盖在那个人的手上，金知元没有把手抽离。

       在夜晚这样的感性时间，有那么一刻他想成为金知元背后的纹身，安静地躺在他的背上。只有让金知元承受痛苦，他们才能够分离，而他们分离的时刻就是他湮灭之时。

 

       “晚安晙会。”具晙会听到金知元小声地说。

 

       THE END


End file.
